EN EL SÉPTIMO CIRCULO DEL INFIERNO
by UmeFuyu
Summary: —¿Querías que le dijera a Hinata que ese maldito del Uchiha la observa con mirada depredadora? como un trozo de carne. Lo he visto hacerlo, hombre. Tu lo has notado. [SasuHina]
1. Prólogo

_**...**_

_**(**Si me dieran a elegir, yo elegiría_  
><em>esta salud de saber que estamos muy enfermos,<em>  
><em>esta dicha de andar tan infelices.<em>  
><em>Si me dieran a elegir, yo elegiría<em>  
><em>esta inocencia de no ser un inocente,<em>  
><em>esta pureza en que ando por impuro.<em>

_Si me dieran a elegir, yo elegiría_  
><em>este amor con que odio,<em>  
><em>esta esperanza que come panes desesperados.<em>

_Aquí pasa, señores,_  
><em>que me juego la muerte.<strong>)<strong>_

_ El juego en el que andamos - Juan Gelman_

**_..._**

**Prólogo.**

*****Era poco probable. Tal vez hubiera sido menos punzante para su inalterable orgullo Uchiha enterarse de que aquella chica, que lo había motivado a hacer una disimulada y poco importante pregunta, esté muerta por esa molestia de ninja que es el Inuzuka y no precisamente por el bufón parlante de su amigo.

Aun así no se sorprendía de la ironía que usaba la vida para desenvolverse en esa pesadilla de villa. Era una de las porquerías que le tocaba soportar si volvía.

Y así estaban las cosas.

‒Realmente no tengo idea de esos asuntos del clan. Pero sabes, ahora que lo preguntas esa de allá es Hinata Hyuga‒ Sasuke rodó los ojos. _No me digas_‒ Y ni hablar. Apenas quiero cruzarle‒ Enterró la mirada en aquella pequeña figura y dedujo lo que venia, mientras escuchaba el resto de la patética historia de confesión no respondida de Hinata Hyuga, sin rechistar.

Su mente experta estaba formulando un plan. Demás estaba aclararlo, por que en su ojos estoicos se reflejaba un brillo insano, indetectable para el resto de los peatones y menos para el equipo ocho, quien compraba provisiones en el pequeño almacén frente a Ichiraku.

‒No quiero herirla, ya sabes que no sirvo para estás cosas... tal vez si Sakura-chan habla con ella...

Y el idiota seguía con sus babosadas. Y hablando de babosadas, para hacerles alegoría, ese sugerente abrazo "fraternal" que acababa de brindarle Kiba Inuzuka entre risas, le arrancó una media sonrisa a él también.

Antes se le hubiera escapado, pero Naruto sabia y con conocimiento de causa, que ese gesto en su amigo no traía con él exactamente un buen presagio.

Un "piensas mucho" y una despedida con monosílabos lo desapareció de la tediosa charla de amores no correspondidos y otras incoherencias. Pasó tan cerca del equipo ocho que pudo percibir, incluso sin necesidad de inyectar sus ojos de sangre, los cabellos erizados de la nunca de la princesa y la mirada amenazadora, territorial del Inuzuka que apretujaba más contra si a el nuevo botín de guerra, que siquiera había despegado su campo de visión del suelo.

Bonito escenario. Era un buen comienzo.

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes pertenecen a <strong>Masashi Kishimoto<strong> y esas cosas.

Si lo sé. Parece aparentar como el resto de los fics, pero lo que sigue no :)


	2. Directo al séptimo circulo del infierno

_**...**_

_**(**Bienvenida mi amor_

_bienvenida a tu pena_

_bienvenida a la cena_

_bienvenida a mi suerte_

_bienvenida a la muerte**)**_

_Manu Chao_

_..._

**Capitulo primero:**_ Directo al séptimo circulo del infierno._

*Había discutido con Kiba. Así es, en años de formar un "team" de intachable organización y envidiable historial de logros y misiones cumplidas, ella solo se había limitado a obedecer y asentir. Nunca discrepó de nada. No era sometimiento, nada de eso. Aunque no se viera a simple vista, todo era consensuado, común acuerdo. Todo lo que Shino o Kiba decidieron o decidieran le parecía, sin objeciones, la mejor opción.

No se explica fácilmente, tal vez no abría la boca por causa esos sentimientos de inferioridad que le tocó aceptar sin rechistar de nacimiento, o el simple hecho de que temía sugerir una opción que lleve a los tres ninjas rastreadores a algún tipo de peligro sin retorno. -_Inseguridad-_ si, eso era. Era una muchacha insegura hasta para respirar y no es una exageración, su clan lo había sembrado en ella año tras año.

Por eso, cuando en aquella invitación a un nuevo entrenamiento, vio la veta para poder moldear su personalidad a gusto, no vaciló un segundo, no lo dudó. Y exactamente eso, la no-duda fue un indicio de seguridad, que la entusiasmó hasta el limite de lo humano.

Cuando Kiba se mostró en desacuerdo, una molestia poco usual surgió en su garganta. Se llamaba "enfado", pero Hinata prácticamente no solía ser consciente cuando la invadía este sentimiento tan común. Su naturaleza era pacifica.

Su compañero, cruzado de brazos detrás de la nunca y sobre el césped, llevaba con él una actitud de niño caprichoso, observando las últimas horas del sol en el cielo abrió el fuego mientras sus compañeros empacaban sus arsenales -Sabés que no puedes llevar el ritmo de todos ellos.

Shino, se dijo que ahí iba todo una vez más. Hinata prosiguió su labor - Esto me remite a aquél día en el que dijiste que no iba a poder contra Neji, que me dé por vencida aun antes de saber si él era realmente mi oponente.

Kiba se dió un golpe mental y un reproche por ser tan falto de tacto. De todos modos, a ella le importaba -_nada-_ el concepto de "hermanita indefensa" que su compañero tenia de ella. A él le importaba - mucho- el hecho de saber que ella creía que el la conceptualizaba como "hermanita", lo desquiciaba. Por el resto, Hinata era indefensa, pero no físicamente. Allí estaba el fondo de la cuestión ... y ese cretino, que estaba incluido en el grupo de entrenamiento que los ANBU, habían ofrecido generosamente a su amiga, claro.

Se buscaba lo mejor, era elitista si, pero "necesario para la aldea". Y a falta de Neji, Hinata. De ahí la noticia que había traído hacia una semana - "Fuí seleccionada para el entrenamiento especial de ANBU, Naruto-kun me informó"-.

- Quiero decir ...- suspiró irritado- mira, sabes que eres más determinada que el propio Naruto, pero a veces eso no basta.

Allí fue cuando obtuvo toda la atención de Hinata, y una sonrisa también -No lo creo Kiba-Kun, Naruto-Kun... él, con su determinación ha...

-No. No comiences con "Naruto-Kun" de nuevo -Interrumpió- es diferent..

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad?- Aun así, si no lo había, Hinata quiso darle un giro a la conversación. No quería irritar a Kiba con sus parloterios de un Naruto, símbolo indiscutible de perfección, que la evitaba como si fuera la peste bubónica, a menos si de algún informe se tratara. Tal vez, en realidad, no quería irritarse ella. Guardó el último shuriken y cerró su bolso.

Mientras tanto el ninja se debatía si soltar o no lo siguiente - No te quiero ver cerca de este tipo, ¿feliz?.

Ella rió internamente. ¿Que le pasaba con Naruto-kun?, a decir verdad, ¿que le había pasado toda la vida con él?. - No te rías, no hablo de Naruto.

En segundos el aura de la conversación se volvió gélida, tan así, que Shino esta vez fue quien concentro su visión en Kiba. Solo que Hinata no lo notó, aun así dejó de reír y suspiró - ¿Otra vez con eso?.

- Exacto, otra vez dándole vueltas al mismo asunto- su semblante se volvió extremadamente serio-, se trae algo contigo, lo puedo olfatear a kilómetros a la redonda - Hinata creyó que a veces su gran amigo abusaba de la excelencia de su olfato. Le causaba gracia e intrigaba saber de donde sacaba esas enajenadas ideas.

- Kiba- kun ... él no debe recordar ni mi nombre.

- Si lo vez de esa forma, explica por qué agachas la cabeza cuando pasa cerca nuestro- la seriedad abordó el rostro de la Hyuga y la obligó a desviar la mirada hacia ningún lugar en especial. Adoraba a Kiba Inuzuka, y lo haría siempre pero jamás entendería sus disparatados planteos, de esos con los que aparecía un día cualquiera.

- Conoces a Hinata, conoces su personalidad. No creo que se sienta tan segura y en confianza como para sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha- Shino, quien no tenia interés en involucrase en la conversación, vio necesaria esta vez aclarar ese punto.

Kiba soltó una risotada irónica y parodió la solemne voz de su compañero - "Sasuke Uchiha", nadie puede sostenerle la mirada al el "Gran Sasuke Uchiha", ¿por quien carajo lo tomas, viejo?.

- ¿Debería recordartelo?- el chico de los insectos acomodó sus gafas.

- Deténganse- El debate se había ido otra vez por la tangente. Lo sabia, aun así Kiba siempre deconstruia su casi inexistente ego y la llenaba de miedo, temor. No lo comprendía, pero hacia días que se refería a Sasuke Uchiha como si fuera un habitante del séptimo circulo del infierno y aunque si así lo fuese o había sido, él llevaba tiempo residiendo en la aldea y sin cargo alguno. No supo por que motivo exacto había regresado, pero si tenia que ver con Naruto-kun, tenia sentido: equivalía a reivindicación, purificación. Si, por que él podía lograr eso y mucho más. Sonrió para si convenciéndose de que no había de que temer.

- Te irás. Armarás tu equipaje y te irás tras Naruto. A qué. A arrástrate.

Hinata detuvo su paso en seco, esa última terminología acabó su paciencia- Ahora es Naruto-kun.

Conforme a esto Kiba ya estaba de pie tras su compañera - No. Antes era Naruto- reprochó- Ahora es Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Mañana quien?.

Ella solo volteó a obsérvalo sin comprender del todo.

- Siempre hay alguien por quien nos olvidas- soltó.

Ahora lo observaba incrédula. Pues ya había tomado la decisión de emprender la marcha sin despedirse, por que estaba dolida y enfadada como pocas veces. Esos arranques de "hermano mayor" de Kiba la fastidiaban. ¿Que estaba tan mal con el últimamente?. - ¿En serio crees algo así?.

El tono de voz tan apenado de su amiga le dió el dato de que estaba siendo demasiado severo. Pero no sintió el orden de detenerse - Si, cuando piensas en Naruto- ella lo miró sin entender y el pudo percibir que esperaba conocer que relación tenia todo esto con Sasuke Uchiha - Y en todo lo que le compete. Crees en todo lo que te dice fielmente, pero no aceptas una precaución mía. Siquiera la registras.

Media lagrima luchaba por salir de una de las orbes cristalinas. Atinó a decir algo, sin saber qué, porque en parte, su compañero tenia razón.

-Hinata, mejor vete a casa- Fue Shino quien decidió dar por cerrada aquella incoherente e innecesaria discusión, que terminaba en no más que una pelea sin sentido.- Que tú ocasionaste- indicó una vez que su compañera se retiró.

Kiba se revolvió los pelos nervioso- ¿Querías que le dijera que ese maldito la observa con mirada depredadora? como un trozo de carne. Lo he visto hacerlo, hombre. Tu lo has notado.

- No de esa forma, la asustarías- Aburame cargó el bolso en su espalda y ambos emprendieron su camino siguiendo el rastro que había dejado minutos atrás una irritada muchacha.

- ¿No fue acaso lo que intenté hacer?- apenas quedaban vestigios del sol que había resplandecido durante toda la tarde de entrenamiento.

- No era la forma. Mezclar una alerta, con tus sentimientos por ella y los de ella por Naruto, solo volvió todo muy confuso para Hinata. Ella es una persona mayor y debe tomar sus propias decisiones, no es una persona apolítica y lo has comprobado. Además, si me permites, creo que exageras acerca de Uchiha Sasuke.

El sermón de Shino podría haber sido beneficioso para Inuzuka, si no fuera por que solo se había detenido, ruborizado, en un punto y automáticamente dejó de oír el resto, para poder aclararse lo antes posible- Mis sentimientos por Hinata son identicos a los tuyos

- Si claro.

- Dices estupideces.

- ¿Entonces como explicas que ella siente cosas por Uzumaki Naruto?.

- ¿Es un chiste, viejo?. Ella besa el suelo que ese tarado pisa. Es fácil verlo y por eso lo afirmo- sonrió orgulloso.

- Por eso yo también afirmo lo anterior- la cara del chico perro cambio de tonalidades con una dinámica increíble.

Su gran sonrisa desapareció - ¿Crees que todos lo hayan notado?.

**...**

Su compañero exageraba. Eran extravagantes las culpabilidades que le adjudicaba a Uchiha-san para con ella. Y no es que no le temiera, solo kami sabia lo mucho que la estremecía su presencia, aun de niños su cercanía le ponía la piel de gallina. No quería volver sobre lo mismo, pero Naruto-kun le había asegurado que todo estaría bien y que aprendería muchas técnicas nuevas.

Si, eso era todo, confiaba en que todo marcharía bien. No existía mejor garantía en el mundo entero que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Se mantendría alejada del espeluznante Uchiha menor, claro y si no lo conseguía, frente a todo ese poder imponente, con mucho miedo pero a través de ese miedo, obtendría su voluntad obstinada y tan deseada. Esa era la filosofía que iba a adoptar, y por supuesto...

Su **nuevo** camino ninja.

**...**

El interior del Inuzuka gruñió. Shino lo había dejado en Jaque, Hinata no le haría caso y marcharía. ¿Y que iba a hacer el?, ¿atarla de pies y manos?, su retorica era mala y no lograría sembrar dudas acerca de lo que Naruto le garantizó, ni un ápice de ellas. Además era cierto, era hora de que ella tomara sus decisiones.

Era redundante pero su olfato no se podía equivocar. Cuando ese Uchiha observaba a Hinata todo olía distinto. Era un dolor tan dulce y tentador como empalagosamente amargo. Algo contradictorio -c_omo cuando tocas un hielo y sientes que el frío te quema-_ comparó, ese aroma no podía ser sano. Que su amiga no perciba peligro por ese tipo no era novedad. Nadie volvió a ser el mismo luego de aquella guerra, pero ella conservaba una inocencia perspicaz que se negaba a abandonarla, incluso luego de haber presenciado directamente los horrores bélicos, incluso, y prefería no recordarlo, de haber llorado junto a su primo atravesado por ciento de espinas.

Suspiró irritado y pateó una piedra. Cuando ese tipo estaba cerca la tensión era tajante. No, no podía desconfiar de su nariz. Aun así sintiendo incrédulo el hecho de que alguien tan perverso se fijara en una persona tan pura... aunque tampoco lo cuestionaba, por que Hinata Hyuga, para quienes podían verla de verdad, era un ser deslumbrante, en todo aspecto.

Ingresó a su habitación casi concluyendo que si Hinata no temía de ese demonio, la cosa se ponía aun más pesada.

Debía advertírselo, desmayo de por medio seguramente... que si sus ecuaciones eran correctas, y el olor no lo confundía. Hinata debería mantenerse precavida, lo menos.

Por que si Sasuke se lo proponía, la violaría hasta mentalmente

* * *

><p><strong> N'A<strong>: A que ni imaginaban que iba a largar el siguiente capitulo eeeeee.

**Aclaración:** Kiba si es un exagerado y el alto contenido morboso de la última frase, se refiere a el arte... no se ... "manipulativo "que Sasuke tiene en este fic, o que el que cree que tiene. mua ja ja.

**Pregunta:** Por que tengo años de anime, y las cosas básicas siempre se me suelen perder. Hablando de honoríficos honorables honorosos o como sea que sea, ¿Cuando se trata de una cercanía intima y cuando de simple respeto?. Se lo pongo de otra forma: ¿Cuando, Hinata debería referirse a el demonio como Sasuke-kun o Uchiha- san?. Si, detesto todas esas cosas. Les agradecería una breve lección. MISION RANGO A (?)

Espero leer sus rew con ansias y gracias por el resto, algunos los contesté por PM.

**Saludos!**


	3. El azar no existe

...

**[** _Es bueno que el temor sea aquí dejado _

_y aquí la cobardía, quede muerta_**]**

_Dante._

**...**

**Capitulo segundo: _El azar no existe_**_._

...

**N**o había sido una tarea tan compleja lograr que Hinata se acercara a altas horas de la noche, a unos de los patios más recónditos que la enorme mansión del clan Hyuga poseía, y hablar como personas civilizadas e inteligentes de veinte años, no era cosa de otro mundo.

Detrás del puente rojo, que cruzaba el pequeño y azulado lago, al compás del canto de los grillos, bajo el gran cerezo Kiba, junto a su amiga, recordaba que había meditado la noche entera como advertirle acerca del Uchiha menor, a Hinata, siendo convincente y a la vez sin echarle tierra a los sueños de auto-superación de la muchacha.

Todo concluyó con un -Gra... gracias por preocuparte por mi, Kiba-kun- y un -Me mantendré alejada de problemas y de él ... Es una promesa-.

Esa promesa acababa de devolverle algo de aire a los pulmones del ninja salvaje, disfrutó una repentina brisa fresca que se hizo presente en aquél momento. Ambos sentados, uno junto al otro, se sumergieron momentáneamente en sus propias cabezas.

Hinata pensaba en Naruto. Kiba había iniciado un combate mortal entre hacer conversar sobre cierta situación, que lo había jodido desde que se conformó el equipo ocho, o callar.

Aclaró la voz - Emm... Hinata ... oye...

Mientras ella permanecía ausente, inmersa en algún recuerdo tal vez, un nudo traicionero comenzó a estrangularle dolorosamente la garganta una vez más. Supo entonces, que volvería a tragarse todo ese embrollo sentimental. Clásico.

Suspiró. _Luego sería el momento._ Ella ni siquiera lo había oído -Mira las horas que se han hecho, debes descansar..

Una despedida, un abrazo fraternal a medias y el deseo de un buen viaje concluyeron la noche. Lo que Kiba nunca sabría es que "luego", podría sería demasiado tarde.

Tal vez la respuesta no estaba en planificarlo todo una y otra vez. Tal vez el azar traería con él, el momento indicado.

**...**

El sol relucía mucho más allá de la puerta de ingreso de Konohagakure no Sato, aún así, no lograba penetrar aquel tenue bosque, compuesto principalmente por árboles añejos. Allí una amplia agrupación de personas aguardaba.

Mierda. Ya no soportaría un segundo más el cabello largo, pronto buscaría como cortarlo, así que para no resolver el asunto son su katana, decidió amarrarlo en lo que resultó quedar como una coleta pequeña por encima de su nuca. El calor húmedo le generaba un clima de fastidio, por eso mismo encontró un beneficio en esa ridícula ropa que ANBU utilizaba como uniforme, había dejado de lado la mascara de tigre por que mal que le pese a cualquiera, él estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, de su linaje puro. No ocultaría su identidad a menos que sea urgente y necesario. Además, ¿quien se acercaría a él para emboscarlo?. La fuerzas a veces solían ser poco lógicas.

Sobre una rama, la más alejada posible, pretendía no oír el bullicio de abajo y ¿por que no? descansar un poco. Definitivamente, así es como esperaría que llegue aquél resto de ineptos impuntuales que habían sido seleccionados. Cerró sus ojos y enfocó su mente en nada en particular. Conforme irían transcurriendo los días, encontraría la grieta para poder cambiar todo lo que planeaba. No era la segunda vez que se encontraba allí en vano.

Uchiha era un tipo practico y analítico. _Muy analítico._ Por eso cruzó sus brazos desnudos detrás de la cabeza e intentó dormirtarse.

- ¡No imaginarías nunca que conseguí!.

_Perfecto__. _¿Quien más que Naruto Uzumaki para fastidiar sus planes?.- Lárgate.

- Pero oyere, es la...

- Quiero estar solo, idiota - Uzumaki comenzó a insultar a su bastardo amigo, como religiosamente hacia todos los días, hasta que se auto-interrumpió al notar como este lo observaba con un solo ojo y de soslayo.

- ¿Es enserio?- le preguntó. Naruto pestañeó sin comprender el leve tono burló se miró y como consecuencia se sonrojó. Mientras Sasuke se limitaba a llevar apenas la camisa negra sin mangas y el pantalón del mismo color, el tarado vestía la armadura completa, la mascara de jabalí y hasta la calurosa capa negra.

Comenzó a frotarse nervioso la parte trasera de la cabeza y a reír nerviosamente- ¡Es que siempre quise verme como Kakashi-sensei!- explicó elevando el tono de risa- ¿Tu como crees que me vea?.

- No lo sé- meditó un segundo- ¿Como un tarado que se esta derritiendo?- Naruto, avergonzado, retomaba sus insultos mientras el Uchiha le arrebató el papel que llevaba en la mano.

- Tu caligrafía es un asunto serio- opinó mientras comenzaba a leer el encabezado el informe.

- Intentaba decirte desde un principio que esa es la lista de los ingresantes al entrenamiento.

En consecuencia, Sasuke abolló el papel con una sola mano, ya que la otra seguía detrás de su cabeza, y lo descartó - Esto solo es una carga para los escuadrones.

-Espera- El rubio atrapó el papel en el aire con un eficaz reflejo- ¿Al menos no te intriga saber quienes son?. Digo... yo solo sé quienes corresponden a nuestra aldea.. pero del resto no tengo la menor idea.

-En el hipotético y dudoso caso de que uno me sea útil, lo evaluaré luego.

- Anda, ¡dime si no te emociona no saberlo antes que el resto!.

El demonio rodó los ojos- No sabes cuanto.

- ¡Genial! te lo leeré- anunció mientras alisaba el papel. El de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar su tarea inicial, pretendiendo claramente, no escucharlo.

Iba nombrando ya más de sesenta integrantes, con algunos comentarios innecesarios de por medio -Oh mirá... Sabaku no Temari, el siguiente no tengo idea quien carajos es, genial también esta Hina- chan y...¡hey! parece que aquí está la lista Konoha, también está ...

Sin abrir los ojos, una apenas perceptible sonrisa ladina se marcó en su rostro

- Mierda. Son muchos más de los que imaginé. ¿Que tal lo ves?- cuestionó, agitado, luego de haber nombrado a tantos ninjas.

- Interesante.

**...**

Estaba realmente impresionada, o más que eso. Toda aquella enorme cantidad de ninjas aspiraban a quedar en el entrenamiento al igual que ella. Forasteros, tanto de las grandes naciones como de las pequeñas, todos destilaban excelencia por igual. El estar rodeada por toda esa gente importante la hacia sentir minúscula. Distinguió entre la multitud algunos conocidos, Temari y Kankuro de Suna, por ejemplo. De todos modos, no consiguió tener la seguridad para acercase a ellos. Así que decidió dejar su equipaje junto al pie de un enorme árbol y sentarse a aguardar sola.

Una hora más tarde sus ojos no paraban de abrirse maravillados una y otra vez. Sobre todo los últimos minutos, en los que se quedó pasmada con dos shonobis y una kunoichi de la aldea de la nube que practicaban un taijutsu impecable. Los movimientos de los tres eran tan certeros que ninguno de ellos lograba tocarse, era casi como una danza majestuosa. Otros muchos ninjas, con mirada soberbia, pronto los rodearon. Hipnotizada por semejante demostración de habilidad, caminó hasta allí.

En ese momento el tumulto comenzó a dispersarse, dejando a Hinata junto a los maravillosos ninjas prácticamente sola. Así fue como uno de ellos se detuvo en seco para mirarla fijamente conforme se iba acercando hasta la posición de ella . Al percatarse de que era la única espectadora, comenzó a retroceder.

Era un joven con el pelo un poco largo y rubio, tenia ojos oscuros, un semblante serio. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas y su chaleco blanco era típico de un Jōnin de Kumogakure . Notó como la hermosa chica había cambiado su porte curioso para colocarse a la defensiva - Soy _Shī_ -se presentó antes de que ella malentendiera la situación. ¿Tu eres?.

- Una Hyuga. ¿No es evidente?- soltó su compañera quien se acercó, esta tenia el cabello rojizo y una piel perfectamente bronceada, también poseía consigo un aire de rudeza lo cual hizo que Hinata comience a no querer tener nada que ver con esos. El tercero se mantenía distinte, no parecía importarle mucho le hecho de que su compañero los había dejado entrenando solos.

-Me lla... mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, vengo de la aldea de la hoja- sonrió intenando ser amable, acto que generó en el ninja de la nube una agradable sensación.

- No me digas, no lo había notado en tu placa- Hinata alzó una ceja al oir a la muchacha, eso había sido poco cordial.

-No le de importancia- sugirió Shi antes de tomar agua de una cantimplora, luego la invitó a beber. Aun siendo inocente, Hinata Hyuga no dejaba de ser una ninja y por eso mismo se negó.

El chico sonrió de forma ladina- No tiene veneno. Además, los filtros aun no comienzan- explicó.

- ¿Filtros?- indagó con un deje nervioso en su voz.

La morena río divertida -¿No sabes que no todos tendrán acceso al entrenamiento? mira a tu alrededor niña, somos más de doscientos.

Aquello había sido todo una novedad - No... realmente. Naruto-Kun me dijo ...

- Debí suponer que eras amiga de ese idiota de la hoja- ¿Idiota?.Esto último había acabado con la prolongada paciencia de la Hyuga. Esa kunoichi podía burlarse cuanto quisiera de ella, pero cuando se trataba de él, todo era distinto. ¿Como podía odiar a el más grande salvador de la historia?. Aun era una injusticia que todavía se pretendieran de el varias cosas para nombrarlo Hokage. Cuando estuvo a punto de retrucare palabra, el chico rubio interrumpió colocandole una mano en el hombro que provocó que el calor brumador de la ira, se convirtiera, de forma automática, en un calor penoso.

- Nos harán enfrentarnos de alguna forma novedosa, para poder acceder al entrenamiento.

La mente de la muchacha analizó la situación ante el gesto estoico del ninja de la niebla -¿Entre todos?.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, antes se seleccionaba en grupos. Que se veían reducidos a lo largo de las pruebas. Pero de no ser así, esto sería una cacería de brujas- Hinata solo lo observó con gesto de "oh". Naruto-kun le había dado la información a medias ¿tal vez no la quiso asustar?... ¿la consideraba una cobarde?- Vez aquellos de allá- señaló- Cada uno entrenará intensivamente al los selectos.

Sus perlados ojos divagaron entre la multitud, lejos,en la parte más alta del terreno, se ubicaban siete personas: Un hombre anciano totalmente cubierto con una capa y un parche en el ojo izquierdo analizaba el panorama. Ella lo supuso como una máxima autoridad, luego comenzó a observar a quienes lo escoltaban, quienes Shi indicó como los senseis. Todos permanecían con sus identidades ocultas, el cabello de uno de ellos le recordó a Naruto-kun, una sonrisa se asomó de su rostro. Se vió tentada a espiar son su Byakugan pero si entonces se trataba de una batalla campal próxima, seria un buen plan no exponer sus esa habilidad en particular. Le arrancarían los ojos.

Siguió analizando a los integrantes del team ANBU, hasta que llegó a uno de ellos que yacía recargado sobre un árbol, era inédito el hecho de que no ocultara la identidad. Agudizó la vista para poder focalizar bien el rostro y fue entonces cuando sintió como un frió torturador le recorrió el espinazo. Tenia el cabello más largo y vestía de diferente forma, pero podía reconocer esos ojos genocidas en cualquier parte.

Hacía meses que no lo cruzaba después de que Kiba se puso paranoico frente a Ichiraku, aquella vez antes de una misión.

De forma inconsciente, su dedo indice comenzó a señalar, tembloroso, al nuevo individuo - E... él...- Shi, cruzado de brazos la contemplaba notando que algo no andaba bien, así que dirigió su vista hacia el punto en cuestión.

- Ah si, ¿Uchiha Sasuke es de tu aldea, verdad?.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y luego meditó que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Sin dejar de observarlo cuestionó -¿Que hace él ahí?.

Shi enarcó una ceja. _Que poco sabia esa niña sobre el entrenamiento especial anbu_. Ambos tenían la mirada sobre Uchiha - Si que estas poco informada. Uchiha es uno de los senseis.

Debía de ser un chiste. ¿Pero en que momento todo esto había ocurrido?. Comtempló los aires sobervios y malignos de aquel chico, una leve brisa había removido sus negros cabellos al tiempo que un escalofrío la tomó por asalto. Luego recordó a su amigo. Si se le adjudicaba a Sasuke como entrenador, su promesa inmediatamente seria rota, el contacto era inevitable y además las exageradas alertas de Kiba abordaron su mente, si bien antes le parecían imposibles, ahora, al ver a Sasuke Uchiha en lo alto, la habían llenado de pánico.

Luego, sacudió la cabeza y la mente, intentando conservar la calma y ser coherente: Sasuke Uchiha jamás pensaría en entrenar a una persona tan incapaz como ella.

- Mataría por ser su discipula- opinó la muchacha morena mientras observaba al sujeto en cuestión con la mirada fija y mordiéndose el labio.

- Estás mal. Nadie se vería muy feliz de quedar bajo las reglas del Uchiha.

Hinata miró a Shi frunciendo el ceño, exigiendo de alguna forma una explicación, él lo noto de inmediato- ¿Hinata, sabes como le llaman al entrenamiento que brinda Sasuke Uchiha?- ella negó con la cabeza la respuesta, su semblante permanecía como a alerta y su mente indagaba cuanto tiempo hacía que Uchiha-san era sensei- anbu - Le dicen el séptimo circulo del infierno.

- No quiero imaginar el por qué- respondió cuando notó una sensación poco común invadirla, volteó rápidamente en dirección al sensei macabro y creyó, solo por un momento, que la estaba observando. Se reprimió mentalmente, esa era otra estupidez.

A continuación todos comenzaron a guardar silencio, el anciano iba a comenzar con las indicaciones.

- Shinobis y Kunoicihis, sean bienvenidos a la primera prueba que ejecutarán para ser aceptados en el entrenamiento que ofrece cada dos años los escuadrones Anbu. Mi nombre es Hanzo y es todo lo que deben saber mi por el momento- La Hyuga sintió que aquel hombre le recordaba a alguien en particular, pero no lograba descifar quien- Como algunos sabrán, los seis individuos que se encuentran detrás mio serán sus instructores siempre y cuando triunfen en la siguiente misión.

Pronto uno enmascarado, desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a realizar lectura. Uchiha-san parecía hastiado de todo esa ceremonia y efectivamente lo estaba _¿era necesario tal circo?_- Sesenta pergaminos han sido ubicados estratégicamente en todo el bosque. Como podrán haber calculado, no todos serán beneficiados. Tienen hasta las 7:00 PM para poder conseguir su pergamino, cuando lo obtengan notarán un sello que los llevará directamente a su nuevo grupo. Sus futuros senseis los estarán observando, eso explica que el sello de traslado será colocado al momento que consigan su objetivo. A excepción del homicidio, todo es valido.

-Ya veo, nuestros senseis nos seleccionan- advirtió Hinata a Shi, quien la observó de reojo - Los pergaminos serán sellados en el momento en que los tomemos.

El ninja rubio asintió- Coincido, el azar no existe.

En ese instante el mensajero ANBU observó su reloj y anunció, faltando un minuto para las 4:00 PM, que a esa hora el combate abierto se iniciaría.

La Hyuga comenzó a sentirse rodeada de 240 ninjas horrorosos. Sus rostros desafiantes, sus miradas perversas y sus armas morbosas le dijeron que obtener su paso a la clasificación, no seria ningún juego de niños. Además, si aun lo lograra, había algo aun más macabro que la inquietaba. Redireccionó su mirada a la colina donde se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, él ya no se encontraba allí.

La cuenta regresiva estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, mientras tomó su mochila y comenzó a tramar un plan de emergencia para salir con vida de aquel lugar, sintió como alguien sostuvo su mano firmemente.

-8...7...6...5.

Con el conteo del ninja de fondo, la kunoichi de la hoja contemplo extrañada a Shi, quien de un tirón la acercó hasta sí, luego le susurró al oído

- 4...3... 2

- Fuí el mejor guardaespaldas del Kage, ya noté que perteneces a la rama principal y que eres poseedora del Byakugan. No creas en el asunto del homicidio, te aseguro que estamos rodeados de verdaderos asesinos. Será mejor que no nos separemos si queremos salir con vida.

Hinaya Hyuga le sonrió y sintió como todo su ser se llenaba de determinación - ¡Hai!.

* * *

><p><strong>N-A:<strong> Guau. Les juro que estudiaba y por ahí se me venia alguna idea a la cabeza y lo anotaba en una hoja. Toda la semana estuve para realizar este capitulo.

Bueno, para los grandes Narufans, sabrán que SHI, (En realidad se escribe "C" y en doblaje se lee como Shee), es un ninja de la nube que me resulta agradable a la vista, pero no es para nada protagonista. jajaj

Gracias por el buen recibimiento de este long. En el próximo capitulo me encargaré de contestar cada uno de los rew, dattebaiyo.

Ah si, bueno siempre que acostumbré a hacer fics de este tipo, me interesó la opinión de la gente.

Necesito ocho integrantes para el grupo en el que participará Hinata. Sea quien sea su sensei ;)

**Saludos!**


	4. Páramo mental

_**...**_

_**[**No me aterra el dolor y lo sabes, es casi una condición inmanente a mi ser**]**_

_Frida Kalho._

**_..._**

**Tercer capitulo: **_Páramo mental._

*Bajo sus sandalias, las hojas vencidas en el suelo de tan macabro lugar, crujían contradiciendo cualquier clima veraniego, que se había manifestado horas atrás, antes de que el inicio del combate cuerpo a cuerpo se ejecutara.

Temblaba de frío o de miedo, no lo sabia.

No tenia una noción exacta del tiempo, siempre había dejado las cuestiones cronológicas en manos de Shino, pero podría apostar que aquella prueba finalizaría en cuatro horas y que hacia dos que no tenia ni noticias de She. Se habían separado durante la quinta lluvia de kunais de la noche. En un principio, su estratégico compañero rubio se había visto maravillado con el infalible escudo humano que resultaron ser aquellas palmas que destilaban chacra pertenecientes a la hermosa Hinata Hyuga.

El tiempo transcurría lento siendo relativo a la suplicante entrepierna de la muchacha, que saturada de emanar sangre por horas, había comenzado a supurar un liquido transparente. Sus manos, entretenidas dando batalla, no previnieron una shuriken que la traicionó por detrás y rozó ineficazmente una arteria de suma importancia. Hinata colérica se dijo que un milímetro más y hubiera sido alimento para gusanos. El ninja lanzador de precisión se auto mandó a la mierda por su mala puntería y se determinó a tirar a la femoral de su próxima presa.

En todos sus años como ninja, no sintió la necesidad de guardar algún vendaje, su ungüento bastaba, claro estaba que tampoco lo había considerado para su nueva experiencia y ahora esa hostil herida era un tentador hospedaje para bacterias infecciosas. Suspiró dolorosamente, debía cubrir ese daño lo antes posible; algunas cosas se aprenden a fuerza de sudor y lagrimas. Lagrimas que tendría que contener si no fuese por que sus ojos se sentían secos, le quemaban y no tenían un rango de visión claro: veía doble, decidió que no era oportuno un "tierno vendaje de Hanabi para descansar la vista"

- _No creas que te recibirán con bombos y platillos_- recordó la irónica voz de Kiba, mientras sus gestos se endurecían y sus dientes se apretaban al sentir como parte de la delicada piel de sus manos se le despegaba de la carne al esforzare por trepar a la rama más segura de un ancestral árbol, mientras confiaba más en su suerte que en su experiencia de no estar siendo en ese preciso momento el blanco de un ninja escondido en la vegetación lindera.

Llegando a destino y luego de haber sacrificado su chaqueta, hecha jirones, para atender su peor herida y otras menos graves pero igual de atormentadoras, decidió reposar sobre el tronco, alternando un ojo abierto para descansar su bendición ocular en el otro, sin bajar la guardia. Bien, su cabello estaba hastiado de nudos, su remera de red estaba cubierta de lodo y pasturas, su aspecto era importante, en la piel de Ino se sentiría desbastada, pero la ventaja al verse en ruinas estaba en convencer a los otros participantes de que, sin duda, moribunda como se la percibía no había posibilidad de obtener un pergamino. La dejarían en paz.

- A pesar de como ha sido su clan con ella, Hina-chan no deja de superarse- Naruto contemplaba la esfera que transmitía en directo la competencia como si fuera su programa de cable favorito, mientras saboreaba un envase de su ramen preferido. El olor químico de los conservantes, y aquellos lánguidos fideos flotando en una sopa acuosa le causó repulsión a su acompañante, quien yacía detrás, inerte.

La imagen se había detenido en una Hinata desarmada, convaleciente en lo alto de un tronco, sin más salida aparente que la resignación.

Una punzada deliciosa se hizo presente en la parte baja del estomago del muchacho, era macabro pensar en que le agradaba aquella imagen de total sumisión, pero así la pensaba en aquel instante... bajo él - Se fío de sus ojos y de tener un apellido bonito- opinó sombrío, tendido sobre una silla con ambas piernas cruzadas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera - Tonta- giraba una kunai por el mango con sus dedos indice y corazón.

- Te equivocas- replicó Naruto -, jamás demostró sentirse superior a nadie por ser parte del clan Hyuga.

- Da igual, solo mírala. Si no fuera por lo evidente de su linaje diría que es adoptada.

El envase de ramen sonó sobre la mesa y rebalsó un tanto. -H_ay va el dobe justiciero-_ se dijo divertido - No necesita ser la hereda Hyuga para llegar alto. Mírame a mí, soy Uzumaki. U-Z-U-M-A-K-I - deletreó- y mira todo lo que he conseguido.

Sasuke, sin obsérvalo apuntaba con el arma ninja hacia algún lugar, amagando un lanzamiento que no se concretaba -Eres hijo del yondaime,Naruto N-a-m-i-k-a-z-e, tu padre fue el rayo amarillo de Konoha, considerado un genio. Y sabes bien representar aquel apellido, exceptuando las veces que abres la boca. En cambio esta Hyuga, es una aberración para su apellido.

-¿Y?. Tu eres hijo de un clan de genios, un maestro del poder ocular y además un renegado, un ex criminal. ¿Crees que no has cometido aberraciones?.

En respuesta el aludido alzó una ceja- No es como si estuviéramos por cometer un crimen.

Naruto se hizo cargo del silencio de la sala unos minutos y tranquilizándose tomo asiento - Es por el bien de la aldea- alzó los hombros- un ultimo sacrificio.

Matar es matar, no necesitas sangre para hacerlo, si para lograrlo y esa Hyuga -señaló la esfera con el arma- no obtendrá su pergamino, por que por ella no corre ni una gota de sangre real.

- Si que lo hará y cuando así sea yo seré su entrenador. Verás de que esta hecha, y nada tiene que ver con tus delirios de oligarquía- soltó orgulloso provocando la atención de su mejor amigo.

- ¿No eras que no sabias como evitarla? además, yo entreno los apellidos importantes. Y si es que por algún milagro obtiene un pergamino... esa muchacha me pertenece.

La boca del hijo del rayo llego hasta el suelo. Jamás entendería al teme por mucho que lo intentase. No creía en las personas hasta verlas demostrarle lo contrario. ¿Como sabia que Hinata era débil?, debería haberla visto frente a Pain, con la fortaleza de pocos. Solo la estaba juzgando por aquella primera imagen, además ¿para que quería entrenarla si la acababa de descartar?, ¡¿donde decía que el entrenaría a los ninjas de élite?! -¿Donde esta escrito?- interrogó con tono irónico.

Sasuke, de pie levanto los hombros. En el momento que el futuro hokage pudo distinguir una sonrisa mordaz, notó la eventual aparición del sharingan, momentos después se encontraba inmerso en un extraño genjutsu.

La liberación fue más que rápida, pero la velocidad de un rayo era demasiado lenta para el demonio de la aldea de la hoja, apodo ganado esos últimos años. Uzumaki Naruto, furioso observó que lo único que se hallaba en la sala era el kunai con el que se había estado entreteniendo Sasuke, enterrado en la mesa. Chasqueó los labios y observó la esfera: Hinata ya no estaba sobre el árbol. Apretó los labios - Bastardo competitivo y malcriado.

Había controlado su chacra desde que esos tipos la habían capturado. Concibió la idea de resistirse, pero eran cinco y ella una y a medias. Así que tuvo un mejor plan: aguantar hasta el último segundo y arrebatares el pergamino.

Mientras esos ninjas, luego de percatarse de que no había tal pergamino, comenzaran a debatirse si se quedarían con sus ojos o con su inocencia, resistiría.

Resistir y solo resistir. Mientras se la pasaban como si fuera una pelota de voleibol entre ellos.

Fingiría que estaba desmayada y soportaría los golpes que le asestaban divertidos y que le amorataban la piel. Contendría esa furia impropia mientras escuchaba esas risas maliciosas y como uno de ellos, con aliento repugnante la sostenía de la cintura, sus dedos le provocaban un sabor amargo en la boca. Solo faltaría un poco más...

- Si no fueras una Hyuga estirada de la hoja, te hubiera pedido matrimonio- se burló uno.

- ¿Como será el sabor de la carne Hyuga?- soltó otro- ¿Deliciosa como presumen o asquerosa como imagino?.

Mientras sentía la humedad de la lengua del opresor rozarle el cuello, frunció los labios. Una vez había escuchado que no se necesitaba sangre para asesinar, ella pensó en aquel momento que por las venas le corría ácido. Deseaba aniquilar a los hombres así, que creían que las mujeres eran propiedad de ellos, solo por ser mujeres y ellos hombres.

Solo un minuto más...

Sasuke acababa de liquidar a aquel principiante de un solo movimiento certero, lo noqueó sin que el ninja pudiera percatarse de su presencia, aun así mantenía su identidad a oscuras debido a su mascara de tigre. Pensó que esa era una prueba de niños mientras escondía con un jutsu el pergamino que había hurtado y se dispuso a cruzar el bosque a gran velocidad.

_- Si que lo hará y cuando así sea yo seré su entrenador. Verás de que esta hecha, y nada tiene que ver con tus delirios de oligarquía- _recordó la voz determinada del tarado - Si, claro que sí.

Localizó el árbol en el que sabia que la Hyuga se encontraba rendida. Se relamió sin notar su propio gesto. Trepó las ramas con una habilidad casi divina y al llegar a destino se encontró con nada. Observó con sus aspas sangrientas todo el perímetro y se maldijo mentalmente ¿a donde podría ir esa muchacha? si apenas podía respirar.

Sufrió un páramo mental, quizá fue la primera vez que sentía que su mente quedaba en blanco por algunos segundos. Era la segunda sensación extraña que la causaba esa mujer en el día. Igualmente de novedosa que la primera, doblemente estúpida.

Una risa lejana y asquerosa lo volvió a la realidad de la noche que amenazaba con aclarar. Todo adquirió sentido de golpe, acomodó su capucha y se dirigió a su nuevo destino con toda la voracidad Uchiha. Podría tener pensamientos macabros y algo perversos con respecto a una débil heredera, que eran un escupitajo a la moral y no renegaba de eso, era lo que la vida hizo de el, pero saber que cinco tipos se disputaban la gloria de una chica malherida era decadente, bajo, propia de humanos carentes de todo tipo de inteligencia.

-Repugnante- opinó una vez frente a ellos, quienes se burlaron nuevamente y ahora de él, luego le obsequiaron todo tipo de improperios, le comentaron que un justu mal usado que lo haga pasar por anbu no conseguiría espantarlos y muchos menos darle a la niña, tampoco entregarle el pergamino.

- No me interesa ningún pergamino, denme a la kunoichi y no regaré las plantas con su sangre.

- ¡Estoy espantado!- rió uno que tenia aspecto de viejo y le daría la edad de Danzo si no fuera por que llevaba la mitad del rostro cubierto- identificare.

Uchiha comenzaba a irritarse - No lo voy a repetir dos veces.

- No te daré el pergamino. ¡Te digo que te muestres!.

- Eres hijo de primos, ¿verdad?- sonrió- dame a la chica.

Uno de ellos con ojos violetas y dientes tiburonezcos, que le recordaron a Suigetsu, se antepuso sobre los otros - Te damos a la chica si te identificas- el resto lo observó en desacuerdo. El Anbu observó de reojo al tipo con medio rostro de viejo sostener a la Hyuga desarmada y luego rodó los ojos al notar como aquellos ninjas no eran precisamente tan ninjas, ya que no habían acatado el plan que había ideado el de los dientes raros.

_Tan predecibles. _Chasqueó la lengua y se quitó la mascara, pudo sentir en su propia piel el temblequeó coordinado de los cinco ninjas.

-U-uchi-ha- soltaron- no, no sabemos como ... pedirle disculpas - el pánico que los abordaba al encontrarse con el mismísimo ninja renegado más buscado de la historia frente a ellos, no les impidió devolverles a la Hyuga, la depositaron a sus pies sobre el césped. La piel casi pos mortem de la niña contrastaba con la vegetación oscura.

-Onegai Uchicha-sama- rogaron inclinados

El día se abría paso- No deberían pedir disculpas- respondió estoico, ante la sonrisa amplia del quinteto de degenerados prosiguió - Por que ya me han visto la cara.

Mientras, inclinado sobre el suelo analizaba a la Hyuga tendida, el resto de los agresores descansaba colgando de un árbol boca abajo, inmersos en un genjutsu tan tortuoso psicologicamente como doloroso. Se la pasarían así un par de días hasta aprender buenas conductas. Los labios, secos pero rosados, de la chica le provocaron otra vez las punzara dolorosa, sus ojos, intensos decidieron observar el más allá - No estás inconsciente.

Si bien toda la escena anterior había sido demasiado pedir, la última frase que soltó Uchiha le había caído como un balde agua helada. O como uno de ácido sulfúrico.

- Ponte de pie- le ordenó. Hinata abrió los ojos, su vista se chocó de lleno con la mirada insostenible de Sasuke, inclinado sobre ella. Sintió como si una mano enemiga entrara por su garganta y le arrancara las entrañas de cuajo. Así dolía la mirada del famoso demonio y por fin comprendió por que Shino encontraba fácilmente la explicación de por que ella sufría en presencia de él. Las predicciones volvieron con Kiba y sintió temor.

Con el cuerpo algo entumecido logró sentarse sobre el césped y disponiéndose, sin saber como, a explicarse, comenzó a sentir como las palabras se le cruzaban en la lengua y no decidían abandonar los limites de su cerebro atormentado.

Si bien no contaba con la pequeña escenita que se habían montado ese quinteto de ninjas salvajes, todo volvía a ser como lo planeaba. La Hyuga desesperada por obtener el ingreso haría lo que sea por conseguir un lugar cerca del tonto o en el corazón de su padre o lo que carajos sea. El tenia un pergamino y la sobornaría para que ella pueda aliviar esa pequeña puntada, sin forzarla a nada, claro por que no era como el resto. La sutilidad estaba de su lado, además. ¿Que pensaría Naruto cuando viera a su defendida besando su sombra?. Ya podía saborear la victoria.

- No tienes nada más que hacer. Vé hasta la salida del bosque y luego márchate a tu casa.

Las orbes claras de Hinata se dilataron conforme a como el ego de Uchiha crecía. No podría esperar el verla rogarle a sus pies un segundo más. Parecía aterrada de él y eso le agradaba de sobremanera. Observaba el suelo como perdida, con ambas manos en la falda. Analizó su minúscula figura acogida bajo esa remera de red sucia y se le antojó darle un baño de agua caliente. No. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella lo bañaría a él.

- Uchiha san ...yo ... yo - El demonio cruzó los brazos ansioso, esperando lucir su pergamino para llevar acabo el chantaje, pero ni en sus días de genio y criminal, hubiera previsto lo que sucedería cuando la chica comenzaba a realizar señas de invocación. Los labios se le separaron como autómatas mientras su orgullo se retorcía como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica.

- Yo ya he conseguido mi pergamino.

Amaneció.

* * *

><p><strong>N'A:<strong> Perdón perdón, cuelgo este capitulo y me voy volando a cursar!

Contesto todo por PM, muchas gracias!


	5. Túneles

**(**Mi cabeza es un laberinto oscuro.

A veces hay como relámpagos que iluminan algunos corredores.

Nunca termino de saber por qué hago ciertas cosas.**)**  
>― Ernesto Sábato, <em>El túnel<em>

_..._

**_C_uarto ****capitulo**: _Túneles._

**S**iendo privilegiado con una mente inigualable, analizaba minuciosamente todos y cada una de las variables y en ninguna, en absolutamente ninguna, cuadraba la posibilidad de que aquella niña, la observó por un momento, pudiera exceder los parámetros de un plan normal, entonces, que alguien le responda ¿cómo carajos le arrebató el pergamino a cinco ninjas de clase alta?. No había forma.

Incrédulo, pero sin expresarlo en su rostro, volvió a centrarse en ella. Estaba sentada en una camilla y poseía ojos lánguidos y se encontraba a la deriva total de la kunoichi médica que sanaba sus múltiples heridas. La misma punzada en su vientre y en la zona de sus ingles le mimó dolorosamente, supuso que debería rebajar sus exigentes rutinas y continuó,sin darle mas importancia al asunto, diseccionando las habilidades que conocía hasta el momento de la Hyuga. Necesitaba responder tamaña incógnita.

La conciencia se le había escapado mientras Uchiha-san la había arrastrado, literalmente, hacia la enfermería –_No quiero un motel de gusanos en mi escuadrón_- le escuchó opinar antes de desvanecerse. Tal vez fue el dolor, el cansancio, el miedo de toda una noche no el ardor inquisidor de sentir la mano furiosa de él en su antebrazo, pero su desmayo fue tan prolongado que recién logró despertar en una sala grisácea llena de vitrinas con medicinas de muchos colores. Luego un baño, notó la llegada de Uchiha–san a supervisar su tratamiento – E_s un maniático del control_- pensó. Recostado sobre el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, llevaba más de una hora dirigiendo su mirada neutral hacia las hábiles manos de la enfermera más, de tanto en tanto, tomaba alguno de los frascos, los giraba con la misma mano para leer su prospecto y lo devolvía a su lugar para luego fijar su vista en ellas.

Hinata fruncía los labios, que representaban el dolor que iba en aumento – Criatura, un par de horas mas y la carne se te caería a pedazos.

Ante semejante afirmación, ella no pudo responder porque había, por quinta vez, bebido de una botella de agua fresca que se le había ofrecido. De todos modos ese dicho al estremeció, así que desvió la mirada.

-Tu organismo ha tolerado todo tipo de venenos ponzoñosos, eres fuerte- el cansancio de la Hyuga solo la redujo a regalarle una decadente sonrisa a la pared.

Esa apreciación por parte de la joven ninja medico, encendió la chispa de un recuerdo, de hace muchos años atrás, donde Naruto le reconocía lo increíble que era al encontrar un insecto Bikochu. Un suspiro impaciente le desgarró la piel de la mejilla izquierda. Siquiera pudo notar el momento exacto en el que Uchiha-san tomó asiento junto a ella. _¿Tanto la enajenaban los recuerdos?_. Le obsevó, inquietante y de soslayo, se hallaba relajado con la espalda sobre la pared y el codo izquierdo sobre la rodilla del mismo lado, su otra pierna se estiraba libremente sobre la camilla, su un codo le servia de sostén, observaba con un semblante estoico sus piernas vendadas por todos lados.

Los ojos sumamente negros le recordaron a un túnel que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea: las malas lenguas habían creado todo tipo de mitos macabros acerca de él y por muchas veces que lo intentaron con Hanabi, nunca tuvieron el valor suficiente para ingresar en el y así comprobar si los dichos eran reales. Recordó como el miedo y la ansiedad la invadieron en el momento exacto en el que más cerca estuvo de ingresar en el, justo allí sus pupilas se enfrentaron a las orbes de Sasuke, que la penetraban sin escrúpulos, en simultaneo un ardor abismal le subió desde lo más bajo de su cuerpo. El alcohol de la medicina había ingresado a su sistema y le había colisionado con la carne desprovista de piel. Se sobresaltó.

- Discúlpeme, no le avisé de lo fuerte que resulta ser este desinfectante- la kunoichi sonrió apenada y Hinata asintió para luego girar su rango de visión, lejos de él de aquel tipo.

-No se preocupe, me encuentro bien.

-¿Acaso en la academia no te enseñaron a trepar árboles?- Sorprendía por que Uchiha-san se dispuso a hablar, se observó ambas manos, vendadas enteras hasta el codo, giró sus muñecas y sintió frustración. Ese tipo la había estado observando desde un principio.

Pero ...¿a ella? ¿acaso Kiba tenia algo de razón?- Discúlpeme Uchiha- san. Es que ... yo...-

- Sensei- Ante la interrupción, ella lo observó sin comprender- ¿Debería dibujarlo para lo que comprendas?.

Sasuke se levantó a beber agua y Hinata agachó la cabeza. Todas las advertencias que Kiba había estado introduciendo en su incrédula cabeza, las promesas, "el séptimo circulo del infierno" de She, el miedo y muchas otras sensaciones acababan de ser escupidas muy lejos de su ser. Porque si Sasuke era un sensei todo se acababa de ir por el caño. Un frío inesperado abordó su vientre y la devolvió a la realidad. La enfermera le había levantado un poco la camisa para tratar la última herida. Un sonrojo desprevenido, de esos que no llegaban tanto como antes, la atrapó y la obligó a bajar la cabeza y esconderse bajo su flequillo.

Saciaba su boca, que sin explicación alguna se le había resecado al ver la blanquicie del apenas abultado abdomen de la chica.

- Niña, esto arderá un poco más. Ya que una herida en el estomago es un poco más delicada que en una extremidad. Es una medicina un poco más fuerte ¿de acuerdo?- Hinata suspiró resignada y asintió.

- Toma- la enfermera le entregó un paño blanco y, para su pena, la muchacha sabía de que se trataba así que lo colocó a su boca y apretó ojos y dientes preparándose para lo que vendría.

Mientras el agua le bendecía su árida garganta, y revitalizaba su cuerpo, un pequeño pero sufrido gemido le obligó a observar de soslayo. La escena que experimentó le congeló el agua en la boca del estomago: La Hyuga se encontraba semi-recostada sobre la pared, mordiendo, sonrojada un paño blanco que sostenía con una mano, con la otra estrujaba la abana de la camilla. Mientras la mujer cargaba de nueva cuenta medicina en un algodón, venia como su pecho subía y bajaba buscando aire. Realmente le estaba doliendo, pero no más que a él por que las puntadas que no se dignaron a desaparecer, volvieron imponentes a penetrarle el abdomen como un acero desgarrador. Su cien comenzó a quemarle tanto que tuvo que soltar de forma abrupta, la botella que cayó al suelo y tragarse el agua que aun se situaba en su boca, para no esculpirla, obligandolo a toser. Como puedo observar , mientras se sobaba el viente con disimulo y se agachaba para juntar la bebida, tenia toda la atención de la asistente que lo miraba preocupada y el rostro de la Huya, con su flequillo pegado a su frente por la transpiración y las mejillas rozadas. Ahí fue cuando sintió como su sharingan se activaba sin estimulo propio. Tapó con sus manos sus ojos mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

- Vaya que es un chico extraño- opinó la joven - ¡Eso lo hace aun más lindo!- Hinata no le ofreció mucho interés por que había quedado petrificada observando la puerta por donde había salido su sensei. Su sharigan apareció dos veces, de forma intermitente. Al parecer mujer que estaba con ella no lo notó.

La forma en que su mirada se dirigía hacia ella, inyectándose de sangre, le causó pánico.

**...**

Mientras los miembros del séptimo circulo descansarían toda la mañana. Sasuke, de acuerdo a sus costumbres, se había posado en lo alto de una rama, a reflexionar. No le preocupaba la sensación de salvajismo primitivo que le ocasionaba aquella mujer, ya que lo experimentaba desde aquel día en Ichiraku. Podía vivir con eso, sabía que el amor no existía y todo se solucionaría calmando sus necesidades básicas. Ahora bien, el poco disimulo, y la forma en la que su sharingan se había activado le causo incertidumbre. O realmente necesitaba minimizar su rutina de practica o ...

Un golpe contra el tronco del árbol lo devolvió a aquella mañana en el bosque. Sin emitir ningún sobresalto, ni abrir los ojos, se limitó a decir - Pediste dobe, ya superalo.

El chico que encontraba parado dos ramas arriba Le soltó un gruñido - A veces me pregunto que tan caprichoso puedes ser y no encuentro respuesta.

- Hubieras visto su rostro horrorizado al conocerme como sensei.

Naruto mordió sus labios encabronado - ¡Hablaré con Hanzo!.

- ¿Antes o después de asesinarlo?- le preguntó con sorna

- ¡Enfermo! esta es una gran oportunidad para Hina-chan, no la arruines.

- Si de todos modos la arruinarás cuando se entere lo tuyo con Sakura.

- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra- se acomodó a su lado- Estoy comenzando a pensar que ella te interesa de alguna retorcida manera. Y sabes que eres mi gran amigo, pero no puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieras solo por que fuiste liberado hace apenas tres años.

- ¿Permitirme?, ¿tengo que pedirte permiso?- enarcó una ceja- Eso es nuevo.

Los ojos azulinos se entrecerraron, inquisidores -¿Que quieres de Hinata?

- Nada importante, solo violarla un par de veces.

Naruto rodó los ojos-No voy a preguntarlo de vuelta.

- No quiero comenzar a imaginar que sientes celos.

El chico zorro se puso de pie de forma automática- ¿Celos? ¡que cosas dices!,¿por que deberia de sentirlos?- Sasuke lo imitó para iniciar su retirada sin ningún tipo de problemas -No estas entendiendo... ¿que? ... ¿a donde vas?.

Observó la espalda de su compañero quien no se inmutaba ante sus interrogantes- ¡Pudrete Sasuke!

**...**

Su mascara de neko le resultaba extraña frente al espejo de su nuevo departamento, en aquel edificio oculto en el bosque. Ahora, debía admitir que si bien no estaba acostumbrada a tener su cabello amarrado, le resultaba cómodo. La calza larga no permitía ver la gran cantidad de vendajes, y eso no la haría una chica débil frente a su nuevo grupo. Colocó su pechera y dejo en su cuello la mascara. Estaba lista partir.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de la instalación, observaba la enorme cantidad de ninjas que melodeaban por el edificio. Nadie parecía observarla, así que siguió su camino y se indujo en su mente que reproducía una y otra vez los ojos sangrientos que la observaban, cada vez más profundos, cada vez más cerca de ese túnel. Una mano en su espalda la obligó a voltear rápidamente y activar su linaje.

- Tranquila- sonrió She.- Es un gusto saber que estás bien.

- Oh, She-kun eras tu...- se silenció por unos segundos y luego se apuró en decir- Discúlpame por separarme.

- Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no pude volver a encontrarte después de aquel ataque -She se detuvo al ver la blanquecina mirada de la chica, un deje de preocupación la abordaba.

- No has quedado donde yo creo ¿verdad?- Ella solo le respondió observando el suelo.

El rubio la tomó de ambos hombros obteniendo de ella toda su atención - Me enfrentando a el cuando corrompió la cumbre de los kage, yo no creo en la redención de un tipo así. No quiero alarmarte Hinata, pero mi escuadrón estará cerca del tuyo. Búscame si es necesario.

**...**

Que injusticia- soltó al viento minutos antes de aproximarse al punto de reunión. La tarde dejaba de calentar y el chillido de las aves se volvía tenebroso a medida que se adentraba al bosque.

Lógicamente no reconocería a ninguno de los tipos que se encontraban sentados en el césped, ni el que reposaba contra un árbol ni el que yacía sobre la rama del mismo, todos llevaban mascara. Eran cinco y hombres.

- Extraño... realmente extraño. Uchiha no confía en las mujeres- se burló el de la rama, su voz era extraña- _"Machista"_ pensó la muchacha, mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones. Se vio tentada a utilizar el byakugan para conocer a sus compañeros, pero se frenó en el segundo exacto que uno de ellos interrogó molesto - ¿Por que nos toca con una Hyuga de la hoja? son arrogantes.

_¿Como pudo reconocerla si llevaba su mascara? era macabro_ - Porque se me ocurre.

Era la segunda vez en el día que Sasuke Uchiha aparecía junto a ella y no se percataba. Su rostro seguía descubierto y tenia un pañuelo azulado que le rodeaba la cabeza, un largo mechón negro le llovía entre los ojos. Tomó asiento en una alta roca, en la misma cómoda posición que había tenido sobre la camilla - Dejemos las presentaciones de lado, todos saben quien soy y realmente me importa poco quienes son que si me importa es que sepan manejar una katana a la perfección. Como todo anbu lógico.

Hinata comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo. Ella jamás tocó una espada, su especialidad era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

Luego de que el líder dele escuadron se pare y tras una serie de sellos invoque varias katanas- anunció- Luego de analizarlos he elegido una en especial para cada uno. Tómenlas, rápido- ordenó.

Mientras todos se habían reunido en torno a las espaldas de diversas medidas, las había muy grandes, delgadas y filosas y hasta dobles, ella con desconfianza se acercó. La suya era encorvada, larga y delgada. Su mango era violacio. El detalle fue que debió tomarla con ambas manos ya que pesaba como los mil infiernos, cuando logró desenvainar, vió con admiración su formidable brillo impecable.

- Tendrás que bañarla en sangre, muñeca- la aterradora mascara de uno de los integrandes del escuadrón, el de voz estraña. se reflejó en su katana, detrás de ella.

Los nervios afloraron obligando a temblequear la voz, como hacia no tiempo no le sucedía - Yo.. no .. no- la mano del tipo estaba a escasos centímetros de tomarle la cintura, sin que ella pudiese notarlo - Nunca.. .

Una mano certera frenó la del tipo. La otra lo tomó del de la parte trasera de la armadura y lo elevó hacia lo alto de una rama. La Hyuga viró y observó la nada misma al notar como su atrevido compañero había desaparecido.

Empuñando su katana contra la garganta de su alumno, Sasuke le inducia presión haciéndole sentir el frío despiadado sobre la piel- Las pautas son claras, idiota- aumentaba la presión- Además sabes muy bien que detesto a los pervertidos, te quiero lejos de la chica.

Estacados en su lugar el resto del escuadrón escuchó atento, mientras la muchacha no logró percatarse de la situación.

- Tienen cinco horas para manipular su espada de forma tal que puedan cortar de diez arboles en 10 segundos- se froto la frente- piérdanse.

**...**

Era humanamente imposible realizar tal hazaña. Era primeriza en asuntos de armas blancas, además de frecuentar cada tanto una kunai y su sensei pretendía que aniquile tan fácilmente esos arboles con semejante porte.

Junto fuerzas e intentó elevar el arma, el cual había arrastrado hasta allí. Le fue imposible. Contó hasta cinco y repitió el movimiento, nada. Repitió el acto unas cuarenta veces seguidas sin frenarse hasta que pudo elevarla unos centímetros del césped. Su rostro colmado de gotas se llenó de alegría. Activó su Byakugan, iba a ser una larga tarde.

...

-Esto no significa que hallas ganado- le alcanzó una taza de té a su compañero, quien le dio un sorbo. La noche afloraba.

- ¿No era yo quien trataba a la Hyuga como un capricho?.

- Lo haces- respondió mientras masticaba su tercer bolas de arroz.

- Oh- fingió una sorpresa irónica- ¿Que mas te dijo Hanzo?.

- Nada más que cosas sin importancia que tienen que ver con tus grandes habilidades, tu compromiso con las fuerzas anbu y bla bla bla- comentó Naruto en forma burlesca.

En respuesta Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa- ¿De verdad te tragas el cuento de que el no conoce nuestras verdaderas intensiones?. El rubio protestó al no comprender la cuestión.

- Quiero decir que sospecha de nosotros, cabeza hueca.

- Ni digas eso- rió en plenitud- Ese viejo te ama.

El Uchiha esbozó una mueca de asco, Naruto divertido le guiño el ojo- Además- prosiguió- tantos años evaluando escuadrones nos ha regalado su confianza, servidita.

- No debemos confiar. Otra cosa Naruto, ¿aun no han bajado ordenes del Hokage?.

-"Hokaaague"- se burló de la voz parca y respetuosa de su amigo- Sigue siendo el mismo Kakashi.

- No deja de ser el más alto en la jerarquía, y tu el mas bajo.

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos fastidiado- ¿Cuando más pretende esperar para sacar a ese tipo de juego?.

- Supongo que pretende un escuadrón verdaderamente eficiente.

- ¿Acaso no lo somos?.

- No aun- emprendió su retirada- es hora ver a quien debo liquidar de los ineficientes de mi escuadrón.

El rubio asintió y se propuso a terminar su cena - De acuerdo.

Antes de partir, su mejor amigo volteó- Tal vez la Hyuga sea la afortunada.

- ¡Prendete fuego!

**...**

Le enfermaba la impuntualidad, por eso marchaba con una furia endemoniada por el bosque, luego de haber esperado por ella media hora junto a sus mediocres alumnos, que por entender los manejos básicos de un arma blanca ya se creían monstruos carniceros y se enviaban miradas furtivas entre ellos - _Hagansé pedazos-_ pensó antes de partir.

Ya había pasado, por muchos kilómetros, el área donde la Hyuga debía estar. Supuso, entonces, que debió descubrir la presencia de Naruto entre los Anbu y partió tras el. Una sensación insana lo impulso más allá de toda limitación. _Nadie- nunca- lo- jodía._ De repente colisionó de lleno contra un objeto que creyó un cuerpo humano, lo cual lo impulsó hacía atrás dejando surcos en la tierra con ambos pies, lo que sea que haya sido, salió despedido a menos de tres metros hacia arriba.

En el aire pudo percatarse, que el fastidio que obstruía su ruta era nada mas y nada menos que la fugitiva Hyuga. En un reflejo instintivo saltó, y detrás de ella la tomo de los hombros, amortiguando su caída y depositandola en el césped.

De rodillas en el suelo, la chica de largo cabello azulado, volteó determinada para adjudicarle dos palmas precisas, que hubieran sido letales para cualquiera, pero Sasuke no era cualquiera: la tomó de las muñecas al instante. Notó como la mirada de la chica se enajenaba.

- ¿Por que carajo me atacas?- inquirió presionándole las extremidades.

Al escuchar la voz de su sensei, dejó de retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua. Sufrió una paralizáis casi monumental. Luego comenzó a balbucear, lentamente comenzaron a aflorar algunas silabaras que concluyeron en unas disculpas casi murmuradas. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y sin soltarla, tiró de ella, inclinandola y dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

El aliento fresco que desprendía el Uchiha chocaba en medio de sus ojos y le chorreaba, como lava incandescente, sobre sus mejillas y cuello. Tragó en seco.

-No me puedes ver.

El había comprendido y ella se sentía inmunda. Había descubierto su última y gran debilidad: el exceso de byakugan la cegaba temporalmente. Se escondió bajo su cabello esperando lo inminente: su retorno a casa.

Sasuke la observó con mirada pasiva, entendió que la chica no sufría psicosis, ni se había escapo detrás del idiota: sus ojos no expresaban locura, si no el desamparo de no ver en el medio de un bosque desconocido, sola, asustada. Ahora sus ojos le gustaban más.

- Supongo que cualquier linea ocular deriva en una ceguera- Hinata, en respuesta, parpadeó atónita tanto por saber que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenia algo en común con ella, como por el mínimo tono de compresión que distinguió en su voz.

- ¿No... me va a expulsar?.

La respuesta fue un abrumado suspiro, luego respondió - Eso lo decidiré luego- _¿Aun después de todo lo que sufrió pensaba seguir?. _

Ella, desdichada, frunció los labios intentando ponerse en pie. Sus intentos temblorosos se vieron trucos por una mano que la tomó del antebrazo y la elevó como si fuera aire. Sin soltarla la acomodó delante de él, para así guiarla, de nueva cuenta, hasta la enfermería.

Lo creyó muy enfadado con ella. Sus ojos apagados le impidieron ver la sonrisa maravillosa y triunfante que tenía el Uchiha: _La extorsión que se le había escapado de las manos, volvía a él una vez más._

**...**

Luego de haberse despedido de su escuadrón y convencido de haber dado una buena lección acerca de la determinación. Reconoció la voz de Hinata y se detuvo. Divagó con la mirada hasta que a través del cristal de la ventana confirmó su presencia, se hallaba sentada en la camilla, la ninja medico terminaba de vendarle los ojos. Se acercó impulsivo hacia la puerta. Mientras oía la trivial conversación, su mente trajo de regreso la escena del enfrentamiento con Pain. Pronto la enferma notó su presencia y volteó a saludar amablemente al anbu sin mascara. El depositó su dedo indice en los labios indicando, paradojicamente, silencio a la enfermera. Hinata no debería conocer de él todavía. La muchacha asintió y dudó por unos segundos, luego se retiró- Bien, puedes irte, solo procura no quitártelo hasta mañana.

-Hai.

Tan pronto como la enferma se retiró, pudo percibir a alguien más en el lugar. Al principio sintió incertidumbre, luego como su corazón se desbocaba y sus manos le quemaban en forma de un hormigueo intenso: había reconocido el aura que los rodeaba. Su boca se resecó.

Si bien había descartado la sospecha de que uno de los anbu-sensei poseía la alta estatura y el cabello corto y dorado de Naruto, su intuición de mujer, su ilusión de niña enamorada y su entrenamiento ninja no le podían fallar: estaba completamente segura.

Mordió sus labios. _¿Que hacia él allí?, solos, frente a frente_. Sacó valentía de un lugar desconocido y mientras sus mejillas adquirían color, se atrevió a resolver la incógnita -¿Na..Naruto-Kun?.

La sorpresa fue enormemente mayor cuando sintió que el aire que la abrazaba se volvía pesado y frío.

**...**

Naruto suspiró irritado y observó con extrañeza la nada misma. No era una buena idea saludar Hinata. No entendió por que quiso hacerlo, sin embargo no quería hacerla formar parte de aquella locura. No es que no confiaba, la determinación de los débiles era más fuerte que el gran susanoo, él mismo era la prueba viviente.

Pateó una piedra confundido e ingresó al departamento que compartía con Sasuke. Con todos los sentidos fijos en la puerta de heladera, la asaltó y mientras hurgaba se le ocurrió preguntarle a su compañero - ¿Que ocurrió con Hina-chan?

- Porque...- un ruido a platos y frascos se oía- le vi en la enfermería.

- ¿Acaso el byakugan le jugó una mala pasada?- finalmente encontró el envase que buscaba- De todos modos no le hablé- Al cabo de un tiempo notó que le estaba hablando al aire. Extrañado, ya que Sasuke siempre se reconfortaba religiosamente a esa hora, se dedicó a buscarlo por cada rincón. No estaba.

Se revolvió los cabellos - ¿Y ahora que?.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>N-A:<strong>

**#La disculpas van primero:** seguramente encuentren algún que otro dedazo. Tengo este capitulo desde hace un tiempo, pero la carrera no me dejaba tiempo ni para dormir. Como terminé, pero todavía quedan finales les quería decir que hasta Enero el asunto viene lento, perdón!.

Comprendan que Sasuke tiene una mirada marxista de los ninjas, no fue pensado así, ocurre que después de leerlo lo noté.

**#Fastidio puro:** Mi Hinata no es una torpe (Kishimoto tampoco la plantea así), por eso no va a tartamudear por todo ni va a vivir de color rojo. Tiene 19 años. Si se pretende la clásica versión machista, donde Sasuke es un dominador y Hinata se somete por que "Sasuke-Kun es más fuerte que yo y no tengo motivos aparentes", no es su fic ... si esperan que relate algún lemon de forma mecánica y sin expresar sentimientos ... no es su fic señores. Aclaro este punto y les deseo una linda lectura.

**#Final de Naruto:** No me siento decepcionada, ni sorprendida por el SasuSaku, ni el NaruHina (me gusta el Naruhina). Es lo que planteó el autor desde un principio y era lógico y coherente que así terminara. De lo que haya construido nuestra volada y maravillosa mente, me hago cargo. Le agradezco eternamente, de todas formas, que Kiba haya quedado soltero. Muajaja. Los hijos de Naruto y Hinata son una amor, la niña de Sasuke y Sakura ... no lo sé, la vi muy poco pero me resulta un personaje interesante y paradójico.

**#Agradezco por sus lindos y atentos comentarios a**: L'muk - Kattyto Nebel-MisedPandora-Uchiha Hyuga . .3-Connie23-nanami-Diana Marcela-Akemi-kds-AngelMaria15.

Sepan que cada comentario es un hermoso impulso.

**Sayo**


	6. Instintos primitivos

**Cierre de la primera parte.**

**_Cuídate el corazón, te estás pudriendo vivo._**

_ (Cien años de soledad- G. G. Marquez)_

**#Instintos primitivos.**

De sus manos, colgaban las vendas deshilachadas. Estas se habían teñido de un tono color rojizo al ser empapadas por los hilos de sangre que escupían las heridas de sus manos. Sus dedos morados, estaban siendo sofocados por los de quien le sujetaban sus brazos en lo alto. La espalda le raspaba contra la áspera pared, y sus piernas en franco abandono, ya no pudieron cerrarle el paso a aquella cintura que la redujo sobre la camilla.

Quizás fue medio minuto el que le llevó a su mente, aun inocente para ciertos hechos de este meandroso mundo, salir de la turbación en que se encontraba sumergida. Luego de haber preguntado por la presencia de Naruto, sintió el peso de un cuerpo, más grande que el de ella y por mucho, acorralarla. En tanto una lengua, como un poderoso ariete, le abrió los labios abusando de su boca. Mientras logro percatarse de que estaba siendo besada de forma antinatural, muy diferente a las que alguna vez su mente imaginó, sintió como su atacante le tomaba ambas manos, con una sola. Allí fue donde proceso la idea de que sus probabilidades de librarse de tan humillante situación, eran nulas.

Cerró los ojos, apretó los parpados. Ambos labios friccionados ardían, la lengua invasora la ahogaba. Ideó morderla, pero el brazo libre de su enemigo se le anticipó y le envolvió la cintura atrayéndola contra él, más aun. Y más... no permitiría que la vergüenza le juegue una mala pasada como tantas otras veces. Recordó a los consejeros de su clan, a los cinco tipos, recordó como les arrebató el pergamino mientras ellos pensaban ser más fuertes que ella, recordó los dichos de su nuevo compañero de escuadrón degradandola, todos la tenían harta. Recordó a Hanabi, recordó a Hiashi, a Shino, a Kiba que no confiaba en ella y a Naruto esquivándola luego de su confesión. Recordó a Neji. Las venas que le rodeaban sus ojos comenzaron a hincharse. - _Si- _celebró mentalmente.

La forma en que su Byakugan se había activado, sin precedentes, obligó a su atacante a retroceder.

Ahora era libre. Pasó la punta de su lengua por la nueva herida de sus labios, apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño y preparó sus palmas, que se encendieron en un fuego azul. Conoció por primera vez el odio consumir su espíritu.

_- Todos tenemos un lado oscuro- le dijo Neji alguna vez- Cuando te veas de cara a la crueldad, lo conocerás._

_- No me siento capaz de experimentar algo así, Niisan._

_- Debe haber algo que te enfade, aunque sea mínimo._

_- ¿El abuso de poder y la falta de respeto, por ejemplo?._

_Su primo asintió interesado- Por ejemplo._

Tomó el vendaje de sus ojos y lo arrancó. El chacra fluía todo poderoso por sus venas oculares. Podía ver magníficamente, tanto así que su respiración se detuvo. Y la mandíbula se le tensó al reconocer los canales de chacra que se movían ante ella.

- ¿Sens?..- Murmuró antes de desactivas su linea y comprobar lo evidente. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba presente frente a ella, de brazos cruzados. Él la había besado y atacado y quien sabe que más hubiera ocurrido luego. ¿Que pasaba con él?. Su mirada no era la de siempre. Ese túnel se había tornado más tenebroso, miles de demonios lo habitaban, destellaba odio puro, exquisito. Su sonrisa ladina, decorada con labios hinchados y coloreados por la sangre y saliva de ella, le causaron espanto. El espanto que Kiba había profetizado, uno que nunca antes había vivido. Las rodillas le flaqueaban.

Justo cuando retrocedió al ver como él avanzaba sobre ella, comenzó a observar como el rostro de Uchiha se agrietaba. Jamás previno lo que vería a continuación: todo el cuerpo se le dividía en miles de partes, que sucesivamente se separaron. La impresión la obligó a retroceder aun más, hasta chocar contra la camilla y sentarse sobre ella. Miles de cuervos, que se dirigían hacia ella y en todas las direcciones, provocaron que se cubra con rodillas y brazos. El chillido de las aves frenéticas y carroñeras le aturdieron. Cerró los ojos.

No los pudo volver a abrir: sus parpados se veían presionados por un suave objeto. Lo tomó con ambas manos e incrédula se dijo - _es el vendaje-_. A continuación escuchó un gemido masculino que cognotaba un enorme sufrimiento. Fue tan intenso y doloroso que se le erizó la piel de la nuca. Otro gemido aun mas profundo y un estruendo de algo que chocaba, contra lo que supuso la pared, le dictó quitarse la venda. Su vista era borrosa, pero al menos vería. Obedeció el sonido de colisión que se repetía y era cada vez más frecuente, cada vez más insistidor, cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente llegó a destino.

Allí estaba Sasuke una vez más, arrodillado de espalda a ella, en un rincón. Manchas extrañas y rojizas, le poblaban el torso desnudo, tenían la misma forma de las aspas del sharingan. Parecían encenderse y sus músculos se contraían al compás de su intermitencia. Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la pared a la altura de la cabeza, arremetía su frente contra el concreto. Era una escena de sufrimiento inhumano. Más que impresionada y desorientada, Hinata, acercó su mano temblorosa hacía el hombro de él. La torturaba semejante visión, tanto que no vio venir el momento en el que volteó y le frenó la mano. - _No me toques_- le escuchó murmurar. Su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro plagado de sudor, un ojo negro apenas podía abrirse y el otro inyectado de sangre, giraba sus aspas de forma histérica.

- Pude... romper... el genjutsu- le advirtió a duras penas. Ella sin dejar de observar su extraño estado, tocó sus labios con su dedos indice y corazón. Nada. No había heridas, ni vestigios de un beso enardecido y desesperado. Las vendas de sus manos estaban en su lugar. Entonces, mientras hacia foco en una de sus palmas, comprendió: nada de lo vivido había ocurrido. Su sensei no era un demonio, no la había sometido. Luchaba contra él mismo.

- Alejate Hinata. Pu... puedo hacerte mucho daño- ella negó con la cabeza sin ser consciente de su gesto. Un río de sangre desbordaba en caía libre desde la frente de él. La kunoichi comenzaba a desesperarse, sin saber como socorrerlo.

- ¡Dije que te vayas!- le gritó de forma desaforada antes de desaparecer por la puerta, de forma casi imperceptible.

Desconoció cual fue el impulso eléctrico que la llevo a seguirlo, sin sentir miedo, hasta lo más profundo del bosque, en donde lo vio arrastrarse, mientras las marcas le hostigaban la carne. Más tarde comprendería que fue un instinto casi maternal al que obedeció cuando tomó carrera y lo empujó con toda su fuerza al río helado.

En las aguas profundas y oscuras de aquel caudal de incertidumbres, la enormes manos de Sasuke suprimían el delicado cuello de Hinata. Mientras su conciencia se desvanecía, la muchacha logró percatarse de que los ojos color carmín se apagaban, languidecían. El agua no logró llegarle a los pulmones, porque sintió como desde sus axilas, las mismas manos brutales que intentaron acabar con ella, la arrastraban con delicadeza hacia la superficie.

**...**

Sasuke, acostado boca arriba sobre la orilla, con su cabello escurriendo agua, intentaba regular su respiración. Hinata, al contrario, con el pecho sobre el suelo, junto a él, tocia y notaba como las marcas incandescentes se degradaban. El giró su rostro hasta que rozó la nariz de ella. Alzó una mano, desconfiado de que ella le podía temer. Hinata no se movió y él finalmente le acarició los labios morados por el agua congelada. Ellá se sonrojo levemente. Su rostro representaba incomprensión total.

- Estúpida- le dijo- pude haberte lastimado.

- ¿Que... que le esta ocurriendo, Uchiha-sensei?.

-No lo sé, pero evidentemente tiene que ver con mi sharingan y... contigo.

-Sensei, estaba sufriendo.

- Mucho.

- Estaba sufriendo para no... dañarme- concluyó decidida.

- Supongo...

La Hyuga tomó valor y sin pensarlo mucho propuso - Sasuke... le... le ayudaré. No puede volver a sucederle algo así. Si yo tengo que ver... puedo servirle de algo.

El poseedor del extraño sharingan contempló el cielo nocturno.

-Sigue haciéndolo- le dijo y ella pestañeó sin comprender- sigue llamándome Sasuke, Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>N-A¨<strong>

**Menudasorpresa: **Ni por casualidad esperaban una actualización. Eh?. Puedo explicarlo: En sus comentarios leí sus resignaciones, y la paciencia infinita. Realmente se los quise agradecer, y decidí dejar este shot, que además de adelantar, cierra la primera parte. Tal vez en realidad no sea de su agrado, o si (espero lo segundo). La idea era aclarar las cosas ... ¡mentira! tal vez lo quiero dejar con dudas muajaja. Pero no quería dejarlos en la dulce espera tanto tiempo. Pero comenten ehhhhh! entro todos los días, mientras descanso del estudio, a leerlos.**  
><strong>

**GraciasKonoha: **Por sus buenos deseos en mis evaluaciones. Les juro que apenas termine, haré lo posible por darles un buen fic y sin errores de redacción. Que bueno es tener lectores como lo son ustedes. Ustedes hagan su labor dejando opiniones, lindas, feas, malas. Todo sirve.

**Hinatasupersayayin: **Pensé que Hinata iba a llegar a nivel cuatro mientras escribía!. Quiero aclarar que ella, no es débil, como se malinterpretó en algunos comentarios. Piensen quien podría soportar todo lo que ella?. Los va a sorprender.

**Salud!**


End file.
